escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El cuervo (poema)
thumb|"El cuervo" describe la visita a la medianoche de un cuervo a un [[narrador de luto, como lo ilustró John Tenniel (1858).]] El cuervo (inglés: The Raven) es un poema narrativo escrito por Edgar Allan Poe, que fue publicado por primera vez en 1845 y constituye su composición poética más famosa. Son notables su musicalidad, el lenguaje estilizado y la atmósfera sobrenatural que logra recrear. El poema narra la misteriosa visita de un cuervo parlante a la casa de un amante afligido, y del lento descenso hacia la locura de este último. El amante, que a menudo se ha identificado como un estudiante,Meyers, 163Silverman, 239 llora la pérdida de su amada, Leonor. El negro cuervo, posado sobre un busto de Palas, parece azuzar su sufrimiento con la constante repetición de las palabras «Nunca mas» (Nevermore). En el poema, Poe hace alusión al folclore y a varias obras clásicas. Poe afirmaba haber escrito el poema de forma muy lógica y metódica. Su intención era crear un poema que pudiese gustar tanto a las clases populares como a las personas de gusto más refinado, como explica él mismo en el que fue su siguiente ensayo: la «Filosofía de la composición». El poema se inspira parcialmente en la figura del cuervo parlante de la novela Barnaby Rudge de Charles Dickens.Kopley & Hayes, 192 Poe toma prestados el complejo ritmo y la métrica del poema «Geraldine», de Elizabeth Barrett. La publicación de «El cuervo», el 29 de enero de 1845 en el diario New York Evening Mirror, convirtió a Poe en un personaje muy popular en su época. Pronto se hicieron reimpresiones, parodias y versiones ilustradas del poema. Aunque algunos críticos mantienen opiniones diversas acerca de su valor literario, el poema sigue siendo una de las composiciones más famosas que se han escrito en lengua inglesa.Silverman, 237 Sinopsis thumb|upright|"Sin cumplido o miramiento", ilustrado por [[Gustave Doré (1884).]] «El cuervo» sigue a un narrador sin nombre, que al principio está sentado leyendo «un raro infolio de olvidados cronicones», con la intención de olvidar la pérdida de su amada Leonor.Poe, 773 Un «golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación» no revela nada, pero incita al alma a «encenderse».Poe, 774 Se oye un golpeteo similar, ligeramente más fuerte, esta vez en la ventana. Cuando el joven va a investigar, un cuervo entra a su habitación. Sin prestar atención al hombre, el cuervo se posa sobre un busto de Palas. Divertido por el cómicamente serio comportamiento del ave, el hombre le pregunta su nombre. La única respuesta del cuervo es «nunca más». El narrador se muestra sorprendido ante la capacidad del ave para hablar, si bien no dice otra cosa. Supone que el cuervo aprendió a decir «nunca más» de algún «amo infeliz», y que es lo único que sabe decir. El narrador comenta que su «amigo» el cuervo pronto se irá volando de su vida, así como «otros amigos se han ido volando antes» junto con sus esperanzas. Como contestándole, el cuervo vuelve a decir: «nunca más». El narrador se convence de que esa única palabra, Nevermore, «nunca más», posiblemente adquirida de un viejo amo con mala suerte, es lo único que puede decir. Aún así, el narrador coloca su silla justo enfrente del cuervo, determinado a saber más sobre él. Se queda pensando por un momento, sin decir nada, pero su mente lo lleva de nuevo a su perdida Leonor. Piensa que el aire se vuelve cada vez más denso y siente la presencia de ángeles. Confuso por la asociación de los ángeles con el ave, el narrador se pone furioso, llamando al cuervo «cosa del demonio» y «profeta». Mientras el hombre grita ante el cuervo, este sólo le responde «nunca más».Poe, 775 Finalmente, le pregunta al animal si él se encontraría con Leonor en el cielo. Cuando responde con su típica frase «nunca más», grita y le ordena al cuervo regresar a la «ribera Plutónica»,aunque este jamás se mueve. Presumiblemente en el tiempo de la recitación del poema, el cuervo «aún está sentado» sobre el busto de Palas. La admisión final del narrador es que su alma está atrapada bajo la sombra del cuervo y que será liberada «nunca más». Análisis Poe escribió el poema como una narrativa, sin crear intencionalmente una alegoría o caer en el didactismo. El tema central del poema es la devoción sin fin.Cornelius, Kay. "Biography of Edgar Allan Poe" in Bloom's BioCritiques: Edgar Allan Poe, Harold Bloom, ed. Philadelphia: Chelsea House Publishers, 2002. p. 21 ISBN 0-7910-6173-6 El narrador experimenta un perverso conflicto entre el deseo de recordar y el deseo de olvidar. Parece sentir algo de placer en enfocarse en su pérdida.Kopley & Hayes, 194 El narrador asume que «nunca más» es lo único que logra retener el ave, y aun así continúa haciéndole preguntas, sabiendo cuál será la respuesta. Sus preguntas, entonces, son deliberadamente autodespreciativas y lo llevan aún más a ese sentimiento de pérdida.Hoffman, 74 Poe no deja en claro si el cuervo en realidad entiende lo que dice o si su intención es crear una reacción en el narrador del poema.Hirsch, 195-6 El narrador comienza débil y cansado, se torna desconsolado y arrepentido antes de pasar a la histeria y, al final, a la locura.Hoffman, 73–74 Christopher F. S. Maligec sugiere que el poema es un tipo de paraclausithyron elegiaco, una forma poética desarrollada por los grecorromanos que consiste en el lamento de un poeta frente a la puerta cerrada de su amada.Maligec, Christopher F. S. "'The Raven' as an Elegiac Paraclausithyron", Poe Studies vol. 42, 2009. pp.87-97 DOI: 10.1111/j.1947-4697.2009.00015.x thumb|left|El cuervo se posa en un busto de [[Atenea|Palas, un símbolo de sabiduría que sugiere que el narrador es un erudito.]] Alusiones Poe afirma que el narrador es un joven estudiante.Sova, 208 Pese a que esto no esté explícitamente en el texto, es mencionado en “La filosofía de la composición”. También se sugiere dentro del poema en el hecho de que comience con el joven leyendo un libro, y por el busto de Palas Atenea, diosa griega de la sabiduría. Él está leyendo «más que un montón de pintorescas y curiosas tradiciones olvidadas». Similar a los estudios indicados en la corta historia de Poe, Ligeia, estas tradiciones pueden referir a lo oculto o a la magia negra. Esto se enfatiza en la elección del autor de ubicar el relato en el mes de diciembre, un mes en que se cree que las fuerzas de la oscuridad están especialmente activas. El uso de un cuervo — el “pájaro del demonio” — también sugiere esto.Granger, 53–54 La imagen demoníaca se enfatiza por la creencia del narrador de que el cuervo es de «la ribera Plutónica de la Noche», o un mensajero del más allá, refiriéndose a Plutón, el dios romano del inframundo, también conocido como Hades en la mitología griega. Poe eligió un cuervo para ser el tema central de la historia porque quería una criatura que no razonara pero que fuera capaz de hablar. Decidió utilizar un cuervo, el cual él que consideró igualmente capaz del habla que un loro al concordar esto con el deseado tono del poema.Hirsch, 195 Poe dijo que el cuervo estaba pensado para simbolizar el triste e interminable recuerdo.Silverman, 240 También se inspiró en Grip, el cuervo de Barnaby Rudge: A Tale of the Riots of 'Eighty de Charles Dickens. Una escena en particular tiene un parecido con «El cuervo»: al final del quinto capítulo, Grip hace un sonido y alguien dice, «¿Qué fue eso – él, golpeando la puerta?» La respuesta es: «Es alguien golpeando suavemente los postigos.» El cuervo de Dickens podía decir muchas palabras y tenías sus momentos humorísticos, incluyendo el salto del corcho de champaña, pero Poe enfatizó las cualidades más dramáticas del ave. Poe había escrito una crítica de Barnaby Rudge para la Graham's Magazine diciendo, entre otras cosas, que el cuervo debería haber servido para un propósito más poético y simbólico. La similitud no pasó desapercibida: James Russel Lowell, en su A Fable for Critics, escribió el verso, «Here comes Poe with his raven, like Barnaby Rudge / Three-fifths of him genius and two-fifths sheer fudge.», que en español sería: Aquí viene Poe con su cuervo, como ''Barnaby Rudge / tres quintos de su genialidad y dos quintos de puras tonterías.Cornelius, Kay. "Biography of Edgar Allan Poe" in ''Bloom's BioCritiques: Edgar Allan Poe, Harold Bloom, ed. Philadelphia: Chelsea House Publishers, 2002. p. 20 ISBN 0-7910-6173-6 Poe podría haberse valido también de varias referencias a cuervos en la mitología y el folclore. En la mitología nórdica, Odín poseía dos cuervos llamados Hugin y Munin, quienes representaban el pensamiento y la memoria.Adams, 53 El cuervo también se gana una reputación de mal augurio en el libro Génesis. De acuerdo al folclore hebreo, Noé envía un cuervo blanco para examinar las condiciones mientras seguían en el arca. Este se entera de que la inundación está comenzando a disiparse, pero no vuelve inmediatamente con las noticias. Se le cambia el plumaje a negro como castigo, y se lo obliga a comer carroña por siempre. En Las metamorfosis de Ovidio, un cuervo también comienza blanco antes de que Apolo lo castigara, al convertirlo en negro, por enviar un mensaje de la infidelidad de una amante. La idea de un cuervo mensajero en el cuento de Poe puede haber sida inspirada en estas historias. Poe también menciona al Bálsamo de la Meca, una referencia al Libro de Jeremías de la Biblia: «no hay bálsamo en Gilead; ¿no hay ningún médico ahí? ¿Por qué no se ha recobrado entonces la salud de la hija de mi pueblo?»Jeremiah 8:22 En ese contexto, el bálsamo de Gilead es una resina usada para fines medicinales (lo cual sugiere, quizá, que el narrador necesita ser curado después de la pérdida de Lenore). Él también refiere a «Aidenn», otra palabra del Jardín del Edén, aunque Poe la usa para preguntar si Lenore ha sido aceptada en el paraíso. Por otro lado, el narrador imagina que un serafín ha entrado en la habitación. Piensa que ellos intentan llevarse sus recuerdos de Lenore, para lo cual utilizan nepenthe, una droga mencionada en la Odisea de Homero para inducir el olvido. Estructura poética El poema está hecho compuesto por 18 estrofas de 6 líneas cada una. Generalmente, la métrica es trocaica octómetra — ocho troqueos por línea. Cada troqueo teniendo una sílaba acentuada seguida de otra sin acentuar. La primera línea del poema original, por ejemplo (con /''' para representar sílabas acentuadas y '''x para representar a aquellas no acentuadas): Edgar Allan Poe, sin embargo, afirmó que el poema era una combinación de octómetro acataléctico, heptámetro cataléctico, y tetrámetro cataléctico. El esquema rítmico es ABCBBB y hace gran uso de la rima interna («dreary» y «weary»; «Once upon» y «while I pon-») y de la aliteración («Doubting, dreaming dreams...»).Kopley & Hayes, 192–193 El poeta del siglo veinte Daniel Hoffman sugirió que la estructura y métrica del poema es tan rígida que parece casi artificial, aunque su cualidad “magnética” lo supera.Hoffman, 76 Poe basó la estructura de «El cuervo» en la complicada rima y ritmo del poema «Lady Geraldine's Courtship» de Elizabeth Barrett; había criticado el trabajo de Barrett en el artículo de enero de 1845 de la revista Broadway Journal y dijo que «su inspiración poética es lo más alto que podemos concebir. Su sentido del arte es puro en sí mismo.» Acerca de «Lady Geraldine's Courtship» dijo, «Jamás he leído un poema que combinara de esa manera tanta de la más feroz pasión con tanta de la más delicada imaginación.»Meyers, 160 Historia de la publicación thumb|upright|La ilustración de [[Édouard Manet del poema fue una de las tantas realizadas luego de la primera publicación.]] Poe primero le dio «El cuervo» a su amigo y antiguo patrón George Rex Graham de la Graham's Magazine de Filadelfia. Graham rechazó el poema, que podría no haber estado en su versión final, aunque le dio a Poe $15 por caridad.Hoffman, 79 Poe intentó entonces poner su poema en American Review: A Whig Journal,, que le pagó $9 por él.Ostrom, 5 Aunque fue vendido primero a The American Review, que lo imprimió en 1845, «El cuervo» fue publicado por primera vez en el «Evening Mirror» el 29 de enero de 1845, aún antes de la publicación oficial. Nathaniel Parker Willis, editor de Mirror, lo presentó como «inigualable en la poesía en inglés para sutil concepción, magistral ingenio de la versificación, y constante, sustentante del impulso imaginativo... se fijará en la memoria de quien lo lea». Luego de esta publicación el poema apareció en periódicos por todo los Estados Unidos, incluyendo el New York Tribune (8 de febrero de 1845), Broadway Journal (vol. 1, 8 de febrero de 1845), Southern Literary Messenger (vol. 11, marzo de 1845), Literary Emporium (vol. 2, diciembre de 1845), Saturday Courier, 16 (25 de julio de 1846), y el Richmond Examiner (25 de septiembre de 1849). También ha aparecido en numerosas antologías, comenzando con Poets and Poetry of America editado por Rufus Wilmot Griswold en 1847. Ilustradores Publicaciones posteriores de «El cuervo» incluyeron imágenes hechas por prestigiosos ilustradores. Particularmente, en 1858 «El cuervo» apareción en un antología británica de Poe con ilustraciones de John Tenniel, el ilustrador de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. «El cuervo» fue publicado independientemente con espléndidos grabados por Gustave Doré en 1884, quien murió antes de su publicación.Scholnick, Robert J. "In Defense of Beauty: Stedman and the Recognition of Poe in America, 1880-1910", collected in Poe and His Times: The Artist and His Milieu, edited by Benjamin Franklin Fisher IV. Baltimore: The Edgar Allan Poe Society, 1990. p. 262. ISBN 0-9616449-2-3 En 1875, una edición francesa con texto en francés e inglés fue publicada con litografos hechos por el afamado impresionista Édouard Manet y con traducción del simbolista Stephane Mallarmé. Muchos artistas del siglo XX e ilustradores contemporáneos crearon ilustraciones basadas en "El cuervo", incluyendo a Edmund Dulac, István Orosz, - Anamorphic illustration for "The Raven" - the same illustration with a chrome-plated brass cylinder Ryan Price, Odilon Redon y Gahan Wilson. Composición Poe capitalizó el éxito de «El cuervo» publicando a continuación su ensayo «Filosofía de la composición» (1846), en que detalló la creación del poema. Su descripción es probablemente exagerada, aunque el ensayo sirve como una importante visión general de la teoría literaria de Poe.Krutch, 98 En él explica que cada componente del poema se basa en la lógica: el cuervo entra en la habitación para huir de la tormenta (la «lóbrega medianoche» en el «lóbrego diciembre»), y su posar en un pálido busto fue para crear un contraste visual con el negro del ave. Ningún aspecto del poema fue un accidente, dice Poe, sino que está basado en el total control del autor.Silverman, 295–296 Incluso el término Nevermore (En inglés «nunca más», pronunciado /ˈnɛ.və(ɹ).mɔː(ɹ)/) fue usado por el efecto del sonido de la vocal larga (aunque Poe podría haberse inspirado por la palabra usada en los trabajos de Lord Byron o Henry Wadsworth LongfellowForsythe, 439–452). Poe había experimentado con el sonido de la o'' larga en muchos otros poemas: «no more» en Silencio (cuento), «evermore» en "The Conqueror Worm" El tema en sí mismo, dice, fue elegido porque «la muerte... de una bella mujer es sin duda el tema más poético del mundo». Dicho desde «los labios... de un desconsolado amante» es lo más apropiado para lograr el efecto deseado. Más allá de lo poético, la pérdida de Leonore podría haberse inspirado por eventos de la vida de Poe, como la temprana muerte de su madre, Eliza Poe, o la duradera enfermedad de su esposa, Virginia. Por último, Poe consideró a "El cuervo" un experimento que le viniera bien al gusto crítico y popular, accesible a los altos y medios mundos literarios. Se desconoce por cuánto tiempo Poe trabajó en «El cuervo»; la especulación abarca desde un único día a diez años. Poe recitó un poema que se cree que fue una temprana versión con un final alternativo de «El cuervo» en 1843 en Saratoga, Nueva York. Una temprana versión podría haber utilizado un búho en lugar de un cuervo.Weiss, 185 Recepción crítica e impacto En parte por su doble impresión, «El cuervo» hizo de Edgar Allan Poe un nombre famoso casi inmediatamente;Hoffman, 80 la gente comenzó a identificar poema con poeta, con lo cual Poe se ganó el apodo de «El cuervo»Silverman, 238 El poema fue pronto ampliamente reimpreso, imitado y parodiado. Aunque esto lo hizo popular en su día, no le dio a Poe un gran éxito financiero.Krutch, 155 El ''New World dijo, «La gente lee el poema y lo elogia... con justa razón, creemos, ya que nos parece lleno de originalidad y fuerza» The Pennsylvania Inquirer lo reimprimió con el encabezado «Un hermoso poema». Elizabeth Barrett escribió a Poe, «Tu 'cuervo' ha producido sensación, un ataque de horror, aquí en Inglaterra. Algunos de mis amigos se han dejado llevar por el miedo que produce y otros por su música. Oigo personas angustiadas por 'Nunca más'».Krutch, 153 La popularidad de Poe resultó en invitaciones para recitar «El cuervo» y a conferencias - con concurrencias públicas y privadas. En un salón literario, un invitado apuntó, «escuchar Poe repetir 'El cuervo'... es un evento único en la vida.»Silverman, 279 Recordó que, «Él apagaría las luces hasta dejar la habitación casi oscura, entonces se pararía en el centro del apartamente y recitaría... en la más melodiosa de las voces... tan maravilloso era su poder como lector que los oyentes temerían respirar, no sea que el hechizo se rompiera».Krutch, 154 Las parodias surgieron especialmente en Boston, Nueva York y Filadelfia, incluyendo «The Craven» (El cobarde) de «Poh!», «The Gazelle »(La gacela), «The Whippoorwill» (El chotacabras), y «The Turkey» (El pavo) Una parodia, «The Pole-Cat», llamó la atención de Andrew Johnston, un abogado que lo envió a Abraham Lincoln. Aunque Lincoln admitió el gran sentido del humor del poema, jamás había leído antes «El cuervo». «El cuervo» fue elogiado por los escritores William Gilmore Simms y Margaret Fuller,Meyers, 184 aunque fue criticado por William Butler Yeats, quien lo llamó «insincero y vulgar... su despempeño, una jugarreta rítmica». El trascendentalista Ralph Waldo Emerson dijo, «No veo nada en él».Silverman, 265 Una crítica para la Southern Quarterly Review escrita en julio de 1848 decía que el poema estaba arruinado por «una salvaje y desenfrenada extravagancia» y que las cosas menores como el golpeteo a una puerta y una cortina revoloteando solamente afectarían a «un niño quien se hubiera afectado al borde de la imbecilidad por historias de fantasmas». Un anónimo escritor que se hacía llamar «Outis» sugirió en el Evening Mirror que «El cuervo» fue plagiado desde un poema llamado «The Bird of the Dream» (El pájaro del sueño) de un autor anónimo. El escritor mostró 18 similitudes entre los poemas, como respuesta a las acusaciones de Poe de plagio contra Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. Se ha sugerido que Outis era en realidad Cornelius Conway Felton, si no Poe mismo.Moss, 169 Después de la muerte de Poe, su amigo Thomas Holley Chivers dijo que «El cuervo» fue plagiado de uno de sus poemas.Moss, 101 En particular, él afirmó haber sido la inspiración para la métrica del poema así como de la frase «nunca más».Parks, Edd Winfield. Ante-Bellum Southern Literary Critics. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1962: 182. «El cuervo» ha influenciado muchas obras modernas, incluyendo Lolita de Vladimir Nabokov en 1955, «The Jewbird» de Bernard Malamud en 1963 y «The Parrot Who Knew Papa »de Ray Bradbury en 1976.Kopley & Hayes, 196 El poema es muy referenciado en la cultura popular, a través de películas, programas de televisión, música y más. En 2005, el músico y humorista uruguayo Leo Maslíah publicó el disco Clásicos,Discografía de Leo Masliah, 197 http://www.leomasliah.com/disco-bibliografia.htm en el cual incluye la canción El Cuervo, una re-elaboración de este poema (siguiendo la misma línea narrativa y métrica, aunque cambiando el nombre de Leonore por el de María Paz). Referencias Bibliografía * Adams, John F. "Classical Raven Lore and Poe's Raven" in Poe Studies. Vol. V, no. 2, December 1972. Disponible online * Forsythe, Robert. "Poe's 'Nevermore': A Note", as collected in American Literature 7. January, 1936. * Granger, Byrd Howell. "Marginalia - Devil Lore in 'The Raven'" from Poe Studies vol. V, no. 2, December 1972 Disponible online * Hirsch, David H. "The Raven and the Nightingale" as collected in Poe and His Times: The Artist and His Milieu, edited by Benjamin Franklin Fisher IV. Baltimore: The Edgar Allan Poe Society, Inc., 1990. ISBN 0-9616449-2-3 * * * Krutch, Joseph Wood. Edgar Allan Poe: A Study in Genius. New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 1926. * Meyers, Jeffrey. Edgar Allan Poe: His Life and Legacy. New York City: Cooper Square Press, 1992. ISBN 0-8154-1038-7 * Moss, Sidney P. Poe's Literary Battles: The Critic in the Context of His Literary Milieu. Southern Illinois University Press, 1969. * Ostrom, John Ward. "Edgar A. Poe: His Income as Literary Entrepreneur", collected in Poe Studies Vol. 5, no. 1. June 1982. * Poe, Edgar Allan. Edgar Allan Poe: Complete Tales & Poems. Edison, NJ: Castle Books, 2002. ISBN 0-7858-1453-1 * Silverman, Kenneth. Edgar A. Poe: Mournful and Never-ending Remembrance. New York: Harper Perennial, 1991. ISBN 0-06-092331-8 * Sova, Dawn B. Edgar Allan Poe: A to Z. New York City: Checkmark Books, 2001. ISBN 0-8160-4161-X * Weiss, Susan Archer. The Home Life of Poe. New York: Broadway Publishing Company, 1907. Enlaces externos Cuervo be-x-old:Крумкач (верш) bg:Гарванът bs:Gavran (Edgar Allan Poe) ca:El Corb (poema) cs:Havran (báseň) da:The Raven (digt) de:Der Rabe (Poe) en:The Raven eo:La Korvo fi:Korppi (runo) fr:Le Corbeau (poème) he:העורב (פואמה) hr:Gavran (poema) hu:A holló id:The Raven is:Hrafninn it:Il corvo e altre poesie ja:大鴉 lv:Krauklis (dzejolis) mk:Гавран (поема) nl:The Raven pfl:De Krabb pl:Kruk (wiersz) pt:The Raven ro:Corbul ru:Ворон (стихотворение, 1845) sco:The Corbie sh:Gavran (poema) simple:The Raven sk:Havran (Edgar Allan Poe) sl:Krokar (Edgar Allan Poe) sr:Гавран (Едгар Алан По) sv:Korpen (dikt) tr:Kuzgun (şiir) uk:Ворон (вірш) zh:烏鴉 (詩)